14 lipca 1991
TP1 7.00 Witamy o siódmej (o handlu wiejskim) 7.35 Kraj za miastem (reportaż z Jasła) 7.55 Po gospodarsku 8.10 Od niedzieli do niedzieli (przygotowanie do żniw) 8.55 Teleferie: "Mio, mój Mio" - film fab prod. angielsko-szwedzko-radzieckiej 10.30 "Przygody roślin" - "Król lasu" odc. 5 serialu przyrodniczego prod. francuskiej 11.00 Notowania, czyli co się opłaca rolnikowi 11.25 "Śladami Warszyca" - prog. dok. o Stanisławie Sojczyńskim byłym AK-owcu, straconym w 1947 r. 11.50 TV koncert życzeń 12.20 Circom Regional prezentuje 12.50 Magazyn "Morze" (ze Szczecina) 13.10 Alfabet komediantów 13.50 Zielony karnawał - turniej tańca towarzyskiego 14.20 Film dokumentalny 14.50 Pieprz i wanilia: "W krainie zielonego smoka i śpiewających syren, w poszukiwaniu zielonych smoków (Chiny) 15.30 W starym kinie: "Rewia Chaplinowska" - stare krótkometrażowki chaplinowskie 16.45 Telewizjer 17.15 Teleexpres 17.25 TV Teatr Rozmaitości Władimir Arro: "Spójrzcie kto do was zawitał" 19.00 Wieczorynka: "Gumisie" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 "Miliarderka" - cz. II filmu prod. francuskiej 21.35 Kabaret Olgi Lipińskiej "Cała w gwizdek" 22.25 Wiadomości wieczorne 22.45 Sportowa niedziela 23.05 7 dni na świecie 23.35 Jutro w programie TP2 7.50 Przegląd tygodnia (dla niesłyszących) 8.25 Film dla niesłvszących: "Miliarderka" - cz. II francuskiego filmu fab. 9.50 Program dnia 10.00 CNN - Headline News 10.10 Jutro poniedziałek - mag. codziennych spraw rodzinnych 10.30 Program lokalny 11.00 Wybrańcy Melpomeny - Juliusz Osterwa 11.30 Przecież to znamy - program muzyczny 11.50 Zbliżenia czyli to i owo o filmie 12.30 Express Dimanche 12.45 Kobiety na mojej drodze 13.00 Polska Kronika Filmowa 13.10 Sto pytań do... 13.50 "Pożoga" - odc. 3 filmu TVP z serii: "Przyłbice i kaptury" 14.50 Polacy: Stanisław Lorentz 15.45 Sport - zawody Formuły I 16.05 Podróże w czasie i przestrzeni: "Wędrówki ludów nad Pacyfikiem - zmiana pożywienia - dok. serial australijski 17.05 Sport: zawody Formuły I (2) 17.30 Bliżej świata - przegląd telewizji satelitarnych 18.30 Kobiety na mojej drodze 18.40 Felietony doraźne Jacka Fedorowicza 19.00 Wydarzenie tygodnia 19.30 Galeria 20.00 Przeboje Bogusława Kaczyńskiego (prog. muzyczny) 21.00 Muzyczna antena 5-"Kiedy księżyc w nowiu" - program muzyczny z udziałem Hanny Banaszak, Zbigniewa Namysłowskiego i innych 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 Rozmowy bez sekretów 22.20 "Teresa Raquin" - cz. 3 (ostatnia) - film fab. prod. angielskiej 23.15 Felietony doraźne Jacka Fedorowicza 23.35 Kobiety na mojej drodze - Marta Rudzka 23.55 Program na poniedziałek TP Katowice 12.55 Kino z satelity (powtórzenia) - Simpsonowie: „Brat" - serial filmowy 13.20 „Dirty dancing" - serial film. (12) 13.55 Bonanza: „Sędzia Ben Cartwright" - serial film. 14.45 Studio Regionalne 14.55 „V" - serial film. prod. amerykańskiej 15.55 „Napoleon i Józefina" - film fab. (2) 16.45 „Spacer po Paryżu" - etiuda filmowa M. Dufek i B. Klimus 17.00 Koncert muzyki operowej - „Śpiewa Kałudi Kałudow" (2) 18.00 Aktualności 18.15 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia 18.30 Sport w Trójce Sky One 7.00 Ptak Baileya 7.30 Castaway 8.00 Fun Factory 12.00 Osiem i wystarczy 13.00 To niewiarygodne 14.00 Nowe przygody Wonder Woman 15.00 Wrestling 16.00 Zdumiewające zwierzęta 17.00 Małe i piękne 17.30 Hart to Hart 19.30 Simpsonowie 20.00 21 Jump Str. 21.00 Kino: "Marco Polo" 24.00 Falcon Crest 1.00 Przedstawiamy nocą Pro 7 8.35 Captain Scarlet - ser. 9.00 Boubou, Koenig der Tiere - serial 9.25 Przygody Sindbada - ser. 9.55 Der Ueberall auf die Arctic Queen - western USA 11.15 Bill Cosby Show 11.40 M.A.S.H. 12.05 Ein Engel auf Erden - ser. 12.55 W świecie dzikich zwierząt - filmy dokum. 13.45 Simon und Laura - kom., angielska 15.15 Hawaii Fuenf Null (Coccon) - krym., USA 16.55 Riptide - ser. 17.45 WIadomości 18.00 Wolkenstuermer - wojenny film USA 19.50 Bill Cosby Show 20.15 Footloose - muz. USA 22.05 Ulice San Francisco - ser. 23.00 Barquero - western USA 0.40 Wiadomości 0.50 Night court - ser. 1.15 FBI - ser. krym. USA 2.05 Der Ueberall auf die Artic Queen - western USA 3.25 Die Junggesellenparty - film fab. USA RTL Plus 8.00 Li-La-Launebaer - pr. dla dzieci 9.15 Die Jetsons treffen die Flinstones - rys. film USA 11.00 Die Tattingers - ser. 11.50 Romanze ohne Ende - ser. 12.35 PS Gigangen - ser. 13.05 Dennis - kreskówka 13.15 Main Vater is ein Ausserirdischer - ser. 13.35 Familie Munster - ser. 14.05 Ultraman - ser. 14.30 Formuła I - Grand Prix Anglii 16.55 Mord ist ihr Hobby - ser. 17.45 Mode, Models und Intrigen - ser. 18.45 Aktualności 19.10 Peter s Musikrevue 20.15 Schlappe Bullen beissen nicht - kom. USA 22.00 Spiegel TV 22.35 Prime Time - show 22.50 Das Model mid der Schnueffer - ser. 23.40 Formuła l Grand Prix Anglii 0.05 Nachts wenn das BIut gefriert - ser. 0.25 Strefa mroku - ser. 1.15 A]fred Hitchcock przedstawia ScreenSport 8.00 Copa America 9.30 Baseball (mecz: St. Louis - Chicago) 11.30 Hiszpański sport 11.45 Kręgle 13.00 Formuła 3000 - wyścigi samochodowe w Anglii 14.00 Wyścigi konne 14.30 Copa America 16.00 Formuła 1 - film dok. 16.30 Lekka atletyka - mityng w Reoms 17.30 Go - magazyn sportów motorowych 18.30 Sporty motorowe w Anglii 19.00 Wyścigi samochodowe w Nowej Zelandii 20.00 Kick boxing 20.45 Copa America (mecz: Argentyna-Peru) 22.50 Golf 0.30 Copa America (mecz: Chile-Paragwaj) FilmNet 7.00 Aladdin and the Magic Lamp - anim. 9.00 Walt Disney przedstawia 11.00 She's Having a Baby - kom. 13.00 The Big Knife 15.00 Walt Disney przedstawia 17.00 American Graffti 19.00 Trapped - thriller 21.00 Price of Passion - dr. 23.00 Midnight Run - kom. 1.00 Track 29 3.00 Money Mania - kom. 5.00 Le Big Bang - anim. 3sat 14.00 Countdown 2000 15.00 Magazyn szwajcarski 15.25 Wyprawa w Himalaje 16.10 Ins Land eimschaum 16.50 Entdecken Sie das Achental 17.00 Magazyn kulturalny 18.00 Podróże po byłej NRD 19.00 Wiadomości 19.30 Der blaue Engel - niem. film 21.15 Katedra techniki - dworzec jako dzieło sztuki 22.15 Erinnern Sie sich...? - magazyn 23.25 Rozmowa z Reinhardem Meyem 23.50 Przed 25 laty... 0.05 Eksperymenty 0.25 Wiadomości